Simple Things
by IC-Chan aka.Imagination Child
Summary: When it comes to matters of true love and the heart, isn't it the simple things that matter most? [Ron/Hermione]


  


**Simple Things**

  


"Some say that it's in the little things that we express our deepest feelings. And maybe, just maybe that might be true. Say for a second, that you didn't need to buy a diamond ring or a cuirse around the world to prove your love. And say that you didn't need to be the bravest, smartest, or most well know person to get that special someone. Maybe, you were good enough. Yeah, so what if you are simple, maybe it's being simple that makes you so great. But then... that's a dream. And you know why that is... don't you?" 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

The scratching of quills against desks was drowned out only by the sounds of chatter within the quiet common room. The room was a comfort amongst the hard weather that beat mercilessly against the towering stones of the Hogwarts school.The dark grey clouds hung low and meancingly in the sky, threatening to devaour any hint of light that may have managed to break through the dominating storm. Lighting clawed hungrily against the storm clouds being vaguely reminecsent of the twisted branches of the weeping willow just outside the school grounds; distorted with quick and jagged twists and turns, the only difference was the vibrant eletricfying hues of yellow and intense blue. The crystal clear rain drops came violently down, you'd think every angel in heaven had been grieving for the souls of humanity. Indeed, it was a storm to top any that had passed this first term of the year. 

Too add was the odd timing. It was barely October, and nowhere near the end of the month at that. Usually, the transsion into autumn would have been much more gentler. But this had been an awkward year, and the seasons were more dramtic than usual. But it luckily, did not distract most of the students from their current activites. 

It was a weekend, and usually most students would have been in Hogsmeade chatting over a warm drink. But none had even considered making an attempt to pass the front entrance into such a hectic storm. Most of the Gryffindor house reamained in the common room, much to the dismay and annoyance of Hermione, who'd usually use the early part of the day to get extra work out of the way. Entering her sixth year of school, classes seemed to be especially harsh in comparison to before. Though she did notice the change, she was sure that she could handle the work load. But even the amazing Miss Granger needed a break. Sometimes she could have sworn she was dreaming of quills and parchment. It was beginning to get a little unbearable. But she'd never out right admit it. No, that was too much of a hit on her pride. 

Hermione never once complained. She wouldn't allow herself to do such a thing. She would suck it all up. To admit that she was being overwhelmed was too much of a strain on her pride. Her pride was in the work she'd accomplish, it always had been and always would be. She didn't indulge herself in simple, teenage amusements, at least not like her roomates Lavender and Parvati. They never seemed to have a worry in the world. Just nail polish, and boy troubles. "Boy troubles..." Sometimes Hermione would laugh quietly under her breathe, shaking her head, as she thought of how immature some girls could be. "I'm thankful I'm not like that." She'd whispered only to herself. 

She ran her fingers through her thick brown hair as she slaved over her final Arthimancy problem. "Okay," She began as she held the parchment up to look her work over, "Only the essay on Transfiguration and I'll have all my weekend homework out of the way." She said sitting her work to the side, after deciding it was of a satifactory level. She sighed and stretched to loosen up her tighten and soar muscles. She was almost cat-like as her back arched and her arms raised above her head. She sighed heavly, and fell back into her chair. The work load was getting to her. But she wasn't going to stop now, she was in her mode now. 

She reached for a fresh piece of parchment and dabbed her quill into her inkwell. 'Hermione Granger' she wrote out neatly. Then with another sigh she began to write, or at least she would have had she not been entirely out of ideas. Somewhere between stretching and grabbing the quill her mind had went blank, and this was beyond frustrating. Normally, the words would have come easily. But for some reason she couldn't get past her name. She stared hard into the parchment, curling her tongue as she tried to concentrate. Still nothing. 

"This is ridiculous." She said aloud in frustration. "I can do th-" But she was cut short by the sound of two loud screams. A piece of ice about the size of a golf ball had come crashing through one of the lower windows, sending two third year girls into a bit of hysteria. Apparantly the storm had gone from rain to hail in a matter of minutes. 

"Ow, my foot." Cried one of the girls, apparantly she tripped over one of the chairs in an attempt to get out of the line of fire. Everyone in the house had seem to either not care or just plain went blank as they stared at the whole. A few more whispers grew, and finally fed up with all the silly whispers Hermione pushed herself away from her work, and marched towards the window. "She muttered reparo," and the glass instantly picked itself up and merged back into the whole as good as new. 

"Honestly, are you witches or not?" She scolded the two girls as she marched back toward her seat. 

But upon return, Crookshanks had taken her seat, and was not in the mood to be moved. Hermione sighed heavily, and placed one hand on her hip. "Really... is the whole world against me today?" She said as she reached for three of the books piled on the table. 

"Well, you're a lucky one for now. I'd might as well take these books back to the library, that way I can clear mind for this essay." She said to her cat. Her only response was one eye, an amber color becasue of the fire place, looking up and then closing lazily. 

~*~*~*~ 

Unlike the common room ,the main stairway was vacant of any of the students. And among the silence, the storm brewing just outside the walls seemed to be more fierce, with the sound of thunderclaps radiating through the castle as well as outside. 

"Everyone must have decided to spend the day in their common rooms..." Hermione said a loud to herself, surveying the utter vacancy. 

It seemed her assumption was correct, except for the distant sounds of laughter coming from the lower levels of the stare case. Slightly startled, Hermione strained her eyes to seek out the source of loud laughing, but with the dim illumination of the candles and the grim conditions of the weather, the hall was poorly lit, and finding anyone seemed to be an even more difficult task. It wasn't until she saw a flare of red among a slihoutte of black, that she realized who were coming. 

"Man, that was some blow... I mean, you didn't even seen that coming!" Exclaimed a familiar voice. 

"Thank you for stating the obvious, Ron, really." Replied a second voice. 

There was another wave of laughter, and then, "Sure thing Harry. Anytime." 

"You really, should go get that looked at you know." Commented a female voice among the various male voices. 

"I will, don't worry. I just want to get the stuff upstairs first." 

A group of nine students, all of which from the Gryffindor house, came up the staircase. All except for two were drenched and covered in scrapes and mud. And one stood out among the rest, looking escpecially rugid and beaten. Hermione stood silently, waiting for her fellow house mates to take a notice of her presence. 

Ginny, now on her fifth year, noticed Hermione first. The rest of the crowd seemed to be entirely too distracted by whatever plagued Harry at the moment. "Hey, Hermione, how's it going?" Piped Ginny merrily, as she skipped up the stairs and past the others. She stopped just a step below where Hermione stood, her black cloak swayed around her before coming to a stop brushing against the lush burgundy carpeting. 

"Oh, I'm fine, just heading over to the library to return a few boo- Oh, my goodness. Harry what happened?" Hermione exclaimed, rushing past Ginny and down the steps. 

"I'm fine... really." Replied Harry as Hermione examined his forehead. A sizeable gash, just above his right eye, bled profusely, making a thin trail down his cheek. His glasses were removed for obvious reasons,and a smudge of mud was streaked across his cheek. He was a total reck from what Hermione could see, in fact they all were, save for Ron and Ginny. Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor Qudditch team stood as a mass of mud and grime, and blades of grass clung to there wild, dripping hair and cloaks. "Well, you certainly don't look fine." Replied Hermione stepping back, "What happened?" 

"Well, Harry and the rest of us were out practicing," began Res, a fourth year student. She tossed back a couple of treads that had managed to get free of her poneytail, and brushed a few blades of grass from off her cloack. "And well, you know the storm is kinda fierce." 

"Yeah, and..." 

"Long story short Harry got taken out by a piece of ice the size of Ron's fist." Finished a voice just over their heads. Peeves, the troublesome poltergiest, appeared laughing hysterically. Apparantly he had witnessed the entire incident. 

"Really, Peeves, must you... be so bothersome." Complained Res as her and the others glared at Peeves. 

"Really Peeves, Really Peeves..." He quipped mockingly. "Really,Peeves... my big, fat..." 

"Peeves!" Screeched McGonagall marching up the staircase. 

Everyone turned in her direction all stunned by her sudden outburst. Hermione was starled so much that she dropped her books, stubbing Ginny's foot. "Oops, sorry, Ginny, really." She whispered as she knelt to grab her books. 

"Peeves, do not make me get the Baron on you. Really, using such vulgar language. This is a school." The professor scolded. Angry that his fun had been stopped so abruptly, but fearing that McGonagall might see her threat through, he disappeared muttering something the others knew had to be against the rules. 

"And why may I ask are the lot of you not in the common room. Surely, you have no reason to stand around and meet in the middle of the stairway." Said McGonagall turning her attention on the children. 

"We were going to the common right now, Professor." Piped up Res. 

"Yes, that's right, but Harry hurt himself at practice." Added Ginny. 

Harry removed his hand from over his cut, "It's not,ouch," he winced, "...that bad." But McGonagall was not convinced at all. She looked the lot over once more, and sighed. "Mr. Potter, you had better go see Madam Pomfrey. As for the rest of you, you'd better clean yourselves up. And please, no more practicing in this weather. I know you are used to such conditions, but this storm is much more violent than normal." 

"Yes, Professor." They all chimed. 

Hermione, always doing as she was told, began to head down the staircase. "I'll be in the library." She told the others without looking back. 

"You're always in that library, you know that Hermione?" Complained Ron, watching her as she passed him by. 

"You make it sound like a bad thing, Mr. Weasley." Replied Professor McGonagall, apparantly she was still in ear shot of the students. "At least, Ms. Granger is headed somewhere. Where, exactly, are you going?" 

"I... uh..." Ron jumped down three steps to Hermione's level, and took her books from out of her arms. "To the library, Professor. Where else..?" Hermione gave a small, "Ha." But then stopped when she noticed Ron glaring at her. "I would never let a lady carry such a heavy load, so I thought I'd volunteer my help, to Ms. Granger." He added with his patented Weasley grin. 

"I'm sure." Said McGonagall, turning and heading down the stairs. 

After a short moment, to watch Professor McGonagall walk down and out of sight, the group decided to finally go there seprate ways. The majority heading up the staircase to the Gryffindor common room. Harry had left towards the infirmary, which left Hermione and Ron, who were on their way to the library. The storm still brewed over head, seeming to get worse with time. The castle had never seemed so desolate, than now. No one seemed to even occupy the school. One would have simply assumed that Hogwarts was no more than an abandoned castle. 

"I'm surprised at you Ron. I thought you'd turn back towards the common room, instead of willing going to the library." Said Hermione walking through the library doors. 

"I'm hurt, don't you think, I would want to get ahead on my education." Said Ron trying to sound truly hurt. 

"No." 

"I'm shocked." 

Hermione responded with only a smirk, and a "right." 

The Hogwarts library was indeed a massive one. Rows upon rows of shelves filled to the top with books, stretched from one end of the library to the next. And these books were just as colorful as the subjects they were focused on. Books that looked to be centuries old sat beside books that may have been only a few decades. All of which had covers, of rich, varying hues. Some were deep sapphire colors, others the color of garnets, and some so faded that all the color had worn away. Golden and silver lettering was etched on each every binding of each and every book. Though some titles were more clear than others. In the gloom of the day, the library appeared to be a labryinth with books, in the darkness of night, surly the place would have seem far more foreboding. 

But Hermione was too well familiarized with ever extent of the library. She entered without a second thought, and disapperaed behind one of the aisles without so much as a word. Ron on the other hand, simply stood by one of the large group desks, not sure which way he should go. It wasn't that he didn't go the library, because he did. Mostly under Hermione's persistence. But he did not spend the majority of his time there, nor did he make it a point to make a mental map of the place either. 

"Ron," He heard her whisper his name, "Ron..." She stuck her head out from around a corner. 

He jumped, slightly startled by seeing only her head without the rest of it's body, "Geez, Hermione..." He exaclaimed. 

She looked slightly annoyed, and tossed a few strands of her hair from out of her face. "I need you to give me the books, I came here to put them back. Now come on." And she disappeared behind the corner once again. 

Quickly, he dashed down one of the aisles. "Hermione..." Ron exclaimed when she came into sight, but she was moving quickly, and it took him a bit of effort to keep up with her. "Herm... Hermi... Mione... would you please slow down!" He shouted. 

"Ron, don't shout!" She exclaimed popping up in front of him suddenly. She took the two top books in his hands, "We're in the library." She stated in a hushed tone. 

"Oh, please." He began rolling his eyes, and following behind her. "We are in-" 

"Shhhhh..." She insisted, taking the last book." 

"We are in the library, and no one..." 

"Shhhh..." 

He sighed and made a third attempt, "We are here alone, does it matter if we whisper... or not?" But he was slightly side tracked when he came upon Hermione a few rows down. She was standing on one of the various stools, reaching for one of the higher levels, but to no avail. She stood on the tip of her toes, barely pushing the book into it's slot with her slender fingers. Ron, stood for a moment, simply watching the young woman as she struggled. It had never really occcured to Ron how different Hermione was since those days as eleven-year olds. Then he was still fascinated by the most grusome of things, and girls were far from his thoughts. But like all teens, he grew up and girls became far more fascinating. Though Ron, had never really labeled Hermione as a girl. He knew perfectly well that she was and is a girl, but Hermione the girl never once came to mind. Hermione was... well Hermione. She was one of his closest friends, one of the gang. Not a girl. 

But not only was Hermione a girl, but a young woman. And turning out to be a lovely, young lady at that. Her hair was still thick, but not as wild, and it hung lower against the mid-part of her back. And she wasn't thin and scrawny, like in their first year of school. Far from it, she was slender, but curved just right in all the right places. Now that Ron had thought about it, Hermione was pretty cute. He hadn't notice his eyes fixating on her as she reached up. Nor did he notice his face growing red, or that he was feeling quite flushed. For once she didn't have her black cloak on covering her figure. She wore a deep sapphire, knee length, blue skirt and a lighter blue top that was fitted to her figure. It was simple, but suited her nicely. And to his suprise, Ron noticed this. 

"Ron..." No response, "Ron would you please help me and stop... stop... standin-" But Hermione was cut mid sentence. She had lost her balance, and looked to be heading down for a very nasty fall. Which it would have been, hadn't a pair of arms caught her. She looked up to see Ron standing over her. She had fallen right into his arms,which was surprising and sweet all at once. 

She blushed briefly, realzing than he had seriously gone out of his way to catch her, somehwere in the back of her mind a voice said, 'How sweet.' But that voice was pushed back, and instead of how sweet she spurted out, "Ron, put... put me down." And squirmed awkwardly out of his grasp. She stood up quickly, straightened out her skirt, and tossed her hair over her shoulder. 

"No need to attack me, I was just trying to help." Replied Ron angry that she couldn't appreciate his help. 

"I wasn't attcking you Ron, goodness, don't be so sensitive." She replied, reaching down for the book she had tried to replace a moment earlier. 

"I'm not sensitive," He took the book from her hands, "I was just trying to help. But seeing how you don't need my bloody help, I'll be sure to let you fall right on your-" 

"Ron!" Hermione snapped. 

He simply cut her a evil glance and put the book up. Seeing how he was considerably taller than her, it proved to be a much easier task. 

"No need for talking like that, and don't get so cross with me." She said folding her arms over her chest. 

"Whatever, 'Mione. Let's just go." 

They headed back down their seperate aisle ways. Ron was considerably annoyed with Hermione for reasons he had not totally grasped, and Hermione felt especially bad about the way she had treated him earlier, so neither had said a word to one another as they left the dark and empty library. In fact, the journey back to the common room would have been just as silent had they not been momentarily distracted. 

"Look... It's the weaseal..." Stated a rather snoobish voice, from behind them. Knowing what to expect, both Ron and Hermione turned to face Draco. The Slytherin stood tall and giving both of them snooty glances, as if to say "You're bloody right, I'm better than you." His pale blue eyes were colder than even the ice that fell from the sky. He stood with his arms folded over his chest, neatly dressed in a jade green sweater and grey pants. 'He adores being a Slytherin.' Thought Hermione as she looked at him in dismay. His faithful sidekicks, Crabbe and Goyle, stood in their respective places just behind. They looked as dim-witted as ever as they scowled hatefully at Ron. And Pansy stood clinging to Draco's arm, as usual, wearing a scandolous black skirt. She tossed her hair over her shoulder, and cut Hermione looks that spoke far more than words could have. 

"Oh, look Hermione... the ferret wants to play." Began Ron sarcastically, Hermione looked away and smiled at his comment. "He even brought his two ogres to play. Why Malfoy..." Ron smiled an evil grin and ran his fingers through his hair. Again Hermione smiled, but covered her smile with her hands, as to not attract any attention. 

But Draco looked unnerved by Ron's comments, he simply smiled and smoothed back his platinum blonde hair. "I would have said something sooner... but I thought you were a ghost. I can't really tell you apart from them... you know with that faded cloak of yours." Replied Draco, his lips curved up into a handsome but devilish smile. 

"And I couldn't reconginize Granger at all, you know why, don't you Pansy?"Draco turned back to look at the her. She smiled, licking her lips seductively, "Why's that, Draco?" She asked in her sultry voice. 

Hermione hadn't even cared about what Draco's answer would be. She was far more distracted by Ron. Under the sleeve of his cloak she could see his fist balled up tightly at his side. Though his face seemed calm, he was obviously far from it. The anger didn't take control of Ron right away, in fact, he was quite amused with swapping insults with the Slytherin he loathed more than any of them. It was only when Draco had mentioned Hermione, that he became wild and almost impossible to control. 

"That's simple," continued Draco, he slipped an arm around Pansy, "You know those mud-bloods... they always blend in with the filth." The entire Slytherin gang cackled and laughed, their voices rising and filling the empty hallway. With each echoing sound, Ron grew more and more heated. "She looked like an over sized spot in the carpets... I simply thought Filch had missed a spot." 

He was ready to strike. Ron's fist came flying faster than Hermione had expected, it was only becasue she knew Ron so well, that she was able to react just in time. Desparately she reached towards him, grabbing his arm back, trying deperately to hold him back. "Ron, don't!" She exclaimed as she clasped tightly to his arm. As if on cue, Crabbe and Goyle stepped up, pushing Draco and Pansy behind the both of them. They scowled at Ron, and he matched them eye for eye. Ron, like Crabbe and Goyle, was considerably tall. He was easily one of the tallest boys in school, reaching an even six feet. And over the years he had built up a bit of muscle. He was toned, and very strong, and it was due to this fact, that Ron had gotten even harder for Harry and Hermione to control. He could shake them off without even a hitch. Hermione had suspected that it was only because her and Harry were his friends, that Ron had not thrown them to the ground. "Just let it go." She pleaded, looking hatefully at the Slytherin gang. 

"That's right weaseal." Draco had gotten past his idiotic body guards, and had even dared to step up to Ron and stare him square in the face. Draco's icey grey eyes met Ron's warm blue eyes in a death glare. The tension was dense in the air, and made both girls uncomfortable. Even Pansy had begun to plead Draco to step down, she was up for a bit of mocking, but obviously not for a down right fight. "You don't have Potter to save your incompetent ass..." Draco smiled, amused by his on comment, "Now be a good boy, and listen to your filthy mud-blood girlfriend. Unless, you want a good whooping." 

Ron smirked, "What are you going to do... get her to scratch me?" Ron glanced back to Pansy who was holding on to Draco's arm while holding her hand up to keep back Crabbe and Goyle. "Because we all know, with those flimsy arms, you couldn't scratch me even if you wanted to." Though he had gotten out another insult, Ron was still far more perturbed than he had let on. His fist was still tightly balled up, and Hermione could feel his muscles tense up under the sleeve of his robes. 

"Let's just go, we don't need to fight. What if McGonagall finds us... or even worse Snape." Hermione stood on the the tips of her toes to reach Ron's ear and whisper to him. But she still kept an eye on Draco and the others. 

Draco stepped back, and readjusted the collar of his sweater. He took a few deep breathes, and in no time was back to his calm and collected self again. "You know, it's been fun chatting with you. But we really must be leaving, we can't afford to lose any points or get into trouble hanging around with the likes of you." Draco and the others turned to head back down the staircase, "We all know you can't afford a damn thing either... bye weaseal... mud-blood." And with that the Slytherin's had disappeared down the staircase and out of sight. Ron and Hermione had stood in their places for a moment to watch and make sure that Draco and the others had gone. 

After a minute or so, Hermione cut a glance up to Ron. He was still staring down the dark staircase, as if Crabbe or Goyle would come charging up and swinging at him any given moment. His brow was furrowed, and his eyes radiated with heated anger. His nostrails flared as he breathed heavely, and his mouthed curled up into a down right disgusted look. "Ron..." Her voice was barely a whisper, but he could hear her clearly. Angry he snatched his arm from Hermione's grasp. He hadn't said a thing, he didn't need to. His actions spoke clearly for him. 

Despite the years, Hermione was still unsure as to how to approach Ron when he was inraged like this. He was a ticking time bomb, the wrong word or look, and he could explode. Though he had never really done that to her. Yeah, they had their arguements and outburts, but he had never just blown up that horribly at her. If he was angry with someone other than herself, Ron would make it a point not to take it out on her or anyone else. He would change his tone, though you could still see how inraged he was through is eyes. Though he may have tried to play it off, his eyes had decieved him every time. Hermione knew that he was the most sensitive of the three of them. She had even told him once that he wore his heart on his sleeve. And though she had never said it, it was one of the things she had liked about Ron. She had grown up to be secretive about her feelings, and Harry protective. But Ron held nothing back. Harry was the guts of their trio, and Hermione the brains, but Ron was the heart. He would do, what her and Harry had only thought about, and say, what they had thought of saying. Sometimes, she had even wished she could be as open and carefree as Ron, but she just couldn't find it in herself. So she had simply left that part up to him. 

"Ron..." He hadn't responded. "Ron... don't let him get to you." She said looking down. "That's just what he wants." 

He sighed in a frustrated manner, and ran his fingers through his ginger-red hair. "It's not that easy. I hate it when he calls you that." He said leaning against the wall and folding his arms over his chest. They stood there for a moment in silence. Ron still looking angry, but calmer than before. Hermione watched him thoughtfully for a moment, then took a seat on one of the steps. 

"Well, it doesn't bother me. I mean it's just a word." She looked up at Ron and smiled as she noticed a few strands of his hair had fallen across his eyes. She was amused at the thought of how she liked it. 

He sighed once again, and took a seat beside her. "It's not right though, you don't deserve to be treated like that, Hermione. You're, without a doubt, the best student here! You're a far better witch than I am a wizard." 

"You're right about that." He cut her a glance, and she smiled sheepishly. 

"Anyway," He continued, "Pure-blood or not, your the best witch I know." 

"Well, if you know it, and I know it, than we shouldn't let Malfoy or anyone else bother us. Right?" She looked over at Ron. He had been staring attentively at the ground the entire conversation. 

Again Ron released another frustrated sigh, and then held his head back, looking up at the ceiling above. "I guess... it's just that..." But he hadn't finished his sentence. He had seemed to drift off somewhere. A place far from the present for sure. 

Hermione sat for a moment, waiting for him to finish. "It's just... what?" She encouraged. 

He looked towards the ceiling, contemplating his words. Then he looked over to Hermione. She had been watching him with a concerned look the entire time. He thought back, to two years ago, in their fourth year. He remembered how he had been talking to Dean and Seamus one evening, while Harry and he were still not on speaking terms. It was then that a hint to his biggest secret had slipped out. Again he looked into her concerned face, her brown eyes searching his face for a clue of what might be going through his mind. They were deep, you could almost lose yourself in the darkened orbs. They never once betrayed her. Her eyes were bright, comforting, yet strong... and whatever she said her eyes backed her words up. Unlike him, she was not an open book. Her eyes held her secrets, and quite well at that.They were mysterious, but not alienating or distant. 

"Ron, what is it?" Her voice seemed to be so far away as he looked at her. He had seriously blanked out for a brief moment. But it was pleaseant and he realized he was not nearly as angry as he had been. 

"Um... uh..." He spurted as he came back to his senses. "It's just that..." He began again, "Remember back in our second year, when he had first called you a... well... you know?" 

Hermione nodded as she recalled the day "mud-blood" had been used against her. "Yeah." 

"Remember when I try to hex him?" 

She giggled and nodded once again. 

"Well, you remember how that turned out. And, sadly... so do I?" He winced as he recalled the taste of slugs in his mouth. "You see, I had felt horrible that day." 

"I imagine you did, coughing up all those disgusting slugs!" Hermione commented, but Ron shock his head in disagreement. 

"The one thing I remember, even more so than the slugs, was you." He said looking at Hermione, her cheeks had gone slightly pink. 

"Why?" She asked still blushing. 

"You cried." 

"So..." 

"Well, that's why I had felt so bad. You see, I wanted to get Malfoy back, but for you. I couldn't stand to see you cry like that. I mean, yeah, you had cried before, but you looked so hurt that day. I wanted to make-up for what Malfoy had done to you." He explained, his face also turning a pink color. 

"But you didn't do anything. Why did you need to make-up for him?" 

"That's my problem. I didn't do anything. After he had insulted you like that, and made you cry. I wanted to be the one to make you feel better. I wasn't sure why, but I did. I wanted to hex him for making the smartest girl in our class, and I knew, feel like she was nothing. You're better than the lot of them, without a doubt. But when you cried, you had forgotten that. You had forgotten how great you are. And I wanted to make sure that you remembered how perfect you were... and still are." He looked away and ran his fingers through his hair. "Instead, Hagird was the one to make you feel better, not me. All I got was a bucket full of slugs. But once that had passed, I had decided that from that day on, I would make sure you never cried for any reason like that ever again." 

Ron hadn't even noticed the astonished look on Hermione's face. Was this the same person? He seemed so different to Hermione. So thoughtful, older, mature. Hermione knew that they were all growning up, and that some things would change. But Ron had never said anything so insightful before, and if he had she must have surely forgotten. That's when it occured to her how much of a man Ron had turned into. He wasn't the same hot-head boy, who had the power to infuriate her beyond words. Now he was a hot-head young man, who still had the power to infuriate her beyond words. And exactly why did he have that power? Malfoy didn't nearly have the power to annoy her like Ron had. No one did for that matter. Only Ron, and why? Harry had said a few fumbling words that had irritated her, but only Ron could bring her near to tears. Only Ron could infuriate her so much that she would lose all composure and go off the deep end. She knew better than to go off like that, Ron did enough of that for everyone. But he could push her in ways no one else could. And she had never really thought as to why. 

But this was beside the point. She was still so overwhelmed at how much Ron had grown. She had no idea that he had cared so much. Yes, he cared as much as a best friend would, but this seemed to be beyond friendship. Could she even dare to think like that? 

"Ron... I... didn't know you... cared... I-" 

"How could you not?" He questioned in a harsh tone. "Don't be dim, you're too good for that Hermione." 

"I am not being dim!" She replied defensively. 

"Than how could you say something like that? You are perfectly aware that I love you more than any girl I know, why wouldn't I want to look out for you. I mean, goodness you are my best friend, aren't you?" He said not looking at her. 

"Wha... what did you say?" Hermione's voice was barely a whisper, and Ron hadn't heard a thing. He was still going on about things Hermione hadn't even bothered to catch. She was taken back by what he had said just a moment ago. 

"Ron, did you say you love me?" She asked, making her voice much more clearer. 

Ron's eyes went wide, as if he had just choked on his words. He looked back towards Hermione, who was still waiting for an answer. 'Did I?' He thought to himself, and began to recall his words. But for some reason he couldn't, so when all else fails... deny. "What..." He began nervously, "No... no... I... I didn't say that. What are you talking about?" He looked at her from the corner of his eye, and he could have sworn that he saw her look disappointed. 

But the disappointment was replaced with suspiscion. She narrowed her eyes, skeptically, and stared hard at Ron, who didn't dare to look at her. He knew she could read into him. He knew that if she caught a look into his eyes, she'd be able to see straight pass all his denial. So, it was a simple matter of not looking at Hermione. 'How am I going to pull that off?' He thought to himself. 

"Ron..." She began, still looking down at him suspiciously. "Ronald Weasley... I know what I heard." She said turning more towards his direction. 

"And I know what I said..." He said turning to face her. 'Damn!' He thought impatiently to himself. "... And I did not say that. I said... I said I like you. You know as a friend. You're hearing things." But he knew he had messed up. Hermione looked into his face, all the evidence was right there. 

"I know what I heard!" She replied stubbornly. 

"Well, I know what I said!" He replied just as stubbornly. 

"How are you going to question what I heard, with my own ears?" 

"How are you going to question what I said, with my own mouth?" 

"Well, I know what I-" But she was cut short. 

"And what if I had? What would you have done or said?" Now this she had no answer for. He was right, what would she say? She had never thought of that, and now she had wished that she had simply left the situation alone. 'You just had to push it... didn't you Hermione? Oh, bloody hell.' She thought angrily to herself. She bit her lower lip, as she searched her thoughts for a suitable answer. 

"Well, what would you have done?" His tone was now much calmer. In fact, he seemed intrigued. He knew that he had stumped Hermione, and this was a rare case indeed. "Well, what... what would you have done-" 

"I don't know!" She had blown up at him, and this surprised him totally. 

He didn't mean to upset her, at least not like that. Sure he did enjoy getting a rise out of Hermione every once in awhile, but he hated himself whenever he made her cry. And he could have sworn that she was near to tears right now. Realizing what he had done, he immediately changed his mood. He sat closer to her, and placed a reassuring arm around her, but she kept her gaze away from him. "I don't know what I would've I done..." She continued, still not looking at him, "But you didn't say it. So it doesn't matter, does it?" She finally turned to look at him, her voice more confident that it had been earlier. 

He hadn't responded. To Ron's dismay he was at a complete and total loss for words. But that was okay, Hermione obviously hadn't expected an answer. "It's okay..." She barely whispered, Ron only looked. "I didn't really expect an answer. Really..." But for the first time, her face... her eyes didn't agree. They looked sad, almost disappointed. Though she didn't really admit it to herself, she wanted an answer. That voice she had fought for so long, it was the real her. It was the Hermione that knew and accepted the truth. And now that hidden side of her had complete control. 

'Maybe... I do...' But she shook her head, trying hard to ignore her feelings. 

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Asked Ron, noticing that something was bothering her. 

"Er... uh... nothing... nothing." She denied, quite badly. 

An awkward silence passed between the two. Something quite uncommon for two best friends. And it only added the tense atmoshpere. Again the sound of the storm filled the castle, and Ron never realized how loud lightining could be. The silence was broken only by the sound of Hermione, who had just giggled lightly under her breathe. 

"You know," She began, smiling to herself. Though it was an empty, forced smile. "That was silly." She said. placing her hand to her cheek. 

Ron looked puzzled, "What was?" He asked, curiously. 

"You and me..." She said plainly. "I mean, I never thought of anyone falling in love with me." She said as she gazed down into the floor. But she didn't seem to be really looking at the carpet. Her eyes seemed to be looking beyond, at something only she could see. 

"Why, what's so silly about that?" Ron asked what seemed like a legitimate question. But Hermione looked as though the question didn't need asking. 

"Well, I'm not exactly a catch, Ron." 

'I beg to differ.' He thought, but made sure not to say. "Hermione, don't be so down on yourself. I think your beautiful," She looked up, one eye arched, "Uh... um, pretty," She looked even more intense, "Beautiful?... Pretty?... Oh, you know what I mean, 'Mione." He said folding his arms over his chest. 

She simply smiled, and giggled. Ron was cute when he was unsure. 

"Well," He cleared his throat nervously, "Say, someone did fall madly... desperatly... positively..." 

"Get to the point, Ron." 

"Uh, what if someone did fall in love with you. Exactly, I mean... what would be the best way to tell you, be, exactly?" It was really, quite adorable. His face had gone beet red. 

"What does it matter?" 

"Oh, com' on, indulge me." He pleaded. 

Hermione sighed thoughtfully, "I don't know." But Ron nudged her, as if to say, "I don't buy that." So she thought it over again. "Well, I suppose... little things." She sat up as she considered her answer. "Yeah, the little things, would be the best way." 

Ron nodded thoughtfully, as if to file away this bit of information in the back of his mind. 

"Some say that it's in the little things that we express our deepest feelings. And maybe, just maybe that might be true."She turned to face Ron. Her eyes had a sort of glow to them that Ron had noticed wasn't there earlier. He smiled, only because, he was happy whenever she was. 

"Say for a second, that you didn't need to buy a diamond ring or a cuise around the world to prove youre love." He could tell she was beginning to get into the conversation, and so he made sure not to ask her what a cruise was right now, instead he made a mental note to ask Harry later. 

"And say that you didn't need to be the bravest, smartest, or most well know person to get that special someone. Maybe, you were good enough. Yeah, so what if you are simple, maybe it's being simple that makes you so great." Again her eyes looked downcast. 

"But then... that's a dream. And you know why that is... don't you?" 

No words had escaped his lips, he shook his head in response. Listening to her speak was the only thing he cared about right now. He was so caught up by what she had to say that it didn't seem right to interrupt her with his fumbling words. 

"Becasue no matter what... the simple people don't matter." Her eyes were even more intense, even more dramtic. And he could see the faint shimmer of tears fill her deep, brown eyes. 

Her words were so sincere and passionate, he would have never guessed this to be the same Hermione. He had only seen her get worked up over school and Lockhart back in their second year. But this was beyond any of those moments. She seemed so surreal at times to Ron. She never bothered about the things that common teenagers would care about. He had seen Hermione as someone far beyond such petty, and trivial matters. In his mind, Hermione had been placed somewhere high above him. And it was this reason, that he had never once acted on his impulse to ask Hermione out. He, some how, felt he was never good enough for her. It wasn't the same kind of feeling he had whenever he complained about not having a lot of money, or not being the best student. This feeling kept him from pursuing the one girl he had honestly learn to love past friendship. He was simple, not so great Ron Weasley. And she was the ever intelligent, always a lady, best at everything Hermione Granger. 'What could I possibly offer her?' He'd think to himself at times. And yet, she stood here before him, and claimed to be everything he knew she wasn't. Simple... never. 

He wanted her to feel the way he felt about her. She was someone great, in his world. Near perfection. How could anyone not want her? And then, like a revelation, it hit him. For once, she didn't seem so far away. Because, he finally knew what he could give her. 

"I must sound silly." She continued, she had taken his silence for a bad sign. "I'm sorry... I... shouldn't... have..." But she stopped rambling when she heard him whisper. "What did you say?" She asked, hoping she wasn't hearing things. 

He seemed to snap back from where ever he had came from. He looked down at Hermione, who now had a very puzzled look on her face. She looked carefully into his eyes, and felt herself go slightly weak under their gaze. She could feel her face warm up, and knew her cheeks were blushing. She desperately felt the need to turn away from him. His look was intense, yet comforting in a way foreign to her. In the depths of her thoughts she could hear that side of her that adore the way he looked at her right now, and she wanted to give into that side. 

"If you let me..." He began, his eyes still fixated on her. 

She could feel her heart beating against her chest, and little did she know he was the same way. Ron could have sworn his heart would have simply jumped out of chest and onto the floor, and he began to lose his nerve to follow his idea thru. 'Not this time.' He thought to himself. He swallowed hard, as forced himself to say thie only thing he had never had the courage to say before. 

"If you let me," He began again, taking her hand into his own. Her had was so small compared to his own. Her fingers were slender, and petite, and her complexion reminded him of smooth, porcelain. He forced himself to look into her face, his courage building once more. Hermione had never known the power she held over him, and he was thankful she didn't. He was a sucker for her tearful eyes, her thin lips, even the way she curled her tongue when she worked. "I'll prove your nothing simple... " 

Hermione could have sworn something was in her throat, becasue breathing had become increasingly complicated. She looked on with wide eyes, nothing could have prepared her for this moment. 

"You're perfect. Beautiful. Intelligent. You're everything to me." Now she knew what the look in his eye was... 'love.' 

"I don't know how it started... or when it started, but..." He smiled, somehow, this all felt right, "I fell for you, Hermione. And I don't know if it is yet... but I want this to be love." 

"Ron..." She clasped her hand over her mouth, stunned and at a total loss for words. 

"Let me be with you..." He now looked hopefully, and even a bit relieved. 

No words could sum up her response, she mentally cursed herself for not having a large enough vocabulary. So, for once, she let actions do all the talking, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Ron smiled as he almost fell back. He hadn't expected that as a response, but nothing could have been better. 

He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her thin frame. He could feel the soft strands of her hair brush against his cheek. She sighed, deeply, as she let herself fall deeper into his grasp. And, though she tried to fight it, a few tears slipped past her eyes. He laughed inwardly when he heard her whimper just slightly. 'Sentimental...' He thought lovingly as he held her tighter. 

"You're amazing Ronald Weasley." She whispered lovingly into his ear. 

He smiled as he whispered back, "I have my moments." And he kissed her, sweetly, on her blushing, pink cheek. 

Off in the distance two pairs of eyes, one a shocking shade of emerald green and the other a gentle cobalt blue, smiled happily as they surveyed the two new found lovers locked in a warm embrace. 

  


_Author's Note: Well this is my very first attempt at a Harry Potter Fic. I hope it's to you're liking. I worked very hard at this for weeks, making sure I kept them all in character. It was hard near the end, but I think I did a fairly descent job. I know it's long, but there is nothing worse than a rushed romance fic. It's been a long while since I've written anything, so this means a lot to me. My next project may be a Cho and Cedric fic, any suggestions? Please review. IC-chan_


End file.
